An existing program involving a two-year Cuyahoga Community College (CCC) and a four-year Case Western Reserve University (CWRU) focuses on engineering. The goal is to provide a path of two or three years at CCC, followed by two years at CWRU to complete the BS degree. The program is designed to prepare promising CCC students so that they can be successful in one of the nine engineering departments at CWRU. The coordination and collaboration between the two institutions involves specific introductory courses, faculty collaboration, and advisory / mentoring programs for the students. In this application, we propose to extend this "Engineering Connection" program to include biology and psychology. These two areas have several introductory courses which are basic to many upper division majors. The program will foster coordination of these introductory courses, provide summer research opportunities for CCC faculty and students, and stimulate other specific collaboration between the two institutions. The effectiveness of the program will be measured by the success of students in the program as they progress through the CCC-CWRU degree path. The long-term objective is to increase the number of minority students who can compete successfully in the biological and behavioral sciences at CWRU.